The Story of the First Dragon
This is the story of the first dragon. The story of the dragon The dragons on their home planet were dying; they were running out of resources to live upon and the immortal dragons went through constant hunger. They needed to live on a different planet, but all of the planets in their area are dangerous or lack resources. Flying to a planet that's far away is suicide unless they were immortal. One immortal dragon volunteered to do it and would bring back information about the planet. The dragon, becoming blind from hunger, was in space for several years, not finding any planets. One day, she accidentally dozed off, resulting her to fall asleep in the cold vacuum. Her body floated in the empty space. The dragon woke up to the crushing pain of two giant asteroids squishing her. She found herself in a field of asteroids and they were all somehow coming at her. She was too weak to destroy them, which she could've done easily if she had energy. Soon, the asteroids covered her completely and started compressing towards her. She felt the giant rock lit on fire as they were breaking through something. The intense pain was destroying her skeleton. CRASH! The dragon pierced through the atmosphere of a distant planet, and crashed into a open field of green land. Small pieces of the asteroid showered on her as she struggled in pain. Her body was on fire, and wounds were everywhere. Blood flowed into the lush, green meadow. Her injuries disabled her from moving; the fire burned through her wounds, into her flesh. A few weeks later, a young farmer's son, Named Tanner Cash, not even the age of seventeen, was sent on a mission from his father to investigate a weird noise from the forest. The boy was shocked to see what he saw; the dragon laid on the ground, suffering from intense pain. He noticed that the grass was red and the noise was the dragon's constant groaning. He saw the burnt skin of the dragon and the membrane on the dragon's wing had burned into ashes. "What are you?" the boy stammered. "Are you okay?" Just by coming into contact with the human, the dragon learned the human language. "Do I look okay?" The dragon let out a loud roar of pain. The boy didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should help the poor thing or leave the mysterious thing alone. After a while, he made a decision. He ran back to his house, and in the next morning, he came back was a basket of leaves. "I don't know what you are, but nothing deserves to suffer." "What are...?" "You shouldn't talk. My mom said, 'If it hurts to talk, don't talk.' It's beyond obvious that you're in pain." The boy picked up a leaf and spat on it. He walked up to the dragon and looked into its bloodied eye. The size of the dragon's head was about thrice as big as the boy. "These herbs should make the pain go away. Now open your mouth. What, you can't even do that? Fine, I guess I'll have to do it myself." The boy lifted the mouth and put the herb into the dragon's mouth. The dragon was obviously shocked by the little boy's attitude, so she leaned closer to him The boy was uncormfortable "Dragon, I..." And then dragon kiss him and he kiss back And they kiss for hours, until boy had to leave dragon. Over the course of the next few years, the boy checked on the dragon. He noticed that the pain went away, but the dragon's body wouldn't heal. The dragon said that it was because of the foreign enviroment, but she knew that immortal dragons healed much slower than other dragons. The dragon didn't really care; she just enjoyed seeing the boy everyday. Not only were they best friends, but they were each other's first friend. After half a century, the boy died during his visit with the dragon, and after a few centuries, the dragon was buried by erosion, she is still alive because she is immortal. She will stay there until the end of time Noticing that she hadn't come back, the other dragons prepared to leave their wasteland of a planet. Only a small amount of dragons were alive, so they invaded the new planet, Earth and lived among the forests,water and mountains. That's how the dragons existed on the earth. Years had pass with people hunting dragons, and over time when there was a bit of a few dragons left, and there original planet going back to normal, all the remander of the dragons went back to there planet where still to this day doesn't know if they will return Category:Fictional dragons